User blog:Katagi258/Cooking Mama Wiki: Future Plans
Hello, Cooking Mama enthusiasts! As you may all know, Admin here is currently hard at work with replaying games via emulation in order to provide you high-quality images. By the time I will be done, all main cooking games in the series (excluding Cooking Mama 4) will be significantly boosted. With all this going on, that means that there are more possibilities that this wiki can improve. In order to determine which improvements you would like to see more, I have created several polls you can vote in. Please enjoy! World Kitchen Events/Album I will be posting the Album photos of mistakes you can make in Cooking Mama: World Kitchen as well as a single image of each Event. Do you want to see a guide towards completing the Album book? Yes, I want to 100% complete the Album book! No, the pictures will give me enough hints. Recipe Page Rework Part 1: Glossary Since the series and therefore, a number of the recipes, originated in Japan, I am interested in introducing more Japanese elements into the recipes pages. These include things such as the recipe name in the Japanese version of the game, techniques/equipment exclusive to Japan, and certain ingredients that were lost in translation. Do you think the recipes pages would benefit from a glossary section that explains more about these elements? Yes, I want to learn more about these Japanese terms! No, combining both English and Japanese would make things extra confusing. Recipe Page Rework Part 2: Extended Steps Alongside with the glossary, the recipes pages could also benefit from having each step of a recipe explained more in detail. Which option do you prefer more? (All options will include a guide for gaining bonus points.) Have each step explained using the instructions from the game (ex. Slide the stylus left and right to adjust the temperature). Explain each step in a cookbook format (ex. Use the paddle to cut across the sushi rice to separate and coat each grain with vinegar.) Both seem like a good idea. Just the bonus point guide is enough for me. Recipe Page Rework Part 3: Individual Recipe Pages Following the previous two polls, agreeing to include a glossary and in-depth steps could overextend the length of the wiki pages, especially those with very large image galleries (ex. Sushi, Pizza, Cakes) There may be a need to start separating recipes that appeared in multiple games into their own pages Lasagna (CM3) vs. Lasagna (CM5). Which would you prefer? Separate recipes into their own pages by game, allowing more info to be potentially added and for a cleaner image gallery. Leave it as is. Separating all recipes in the series would take too much time and effort and could get convoluted. In the meantime, I will continue collecting better images through the emulated games (as well as looking for a solution to the CM4 images). I'll be checking on these polls probably up until the end of the year, so please be sure to vote! If you have any questions about these polls, I will gladly reply to you. I will also be taking image requests for the time being, so if you want to see a particular screenshot from the following games... *Cooking Mama (DS) *Cooking Mama: Cook Off (Wii) *Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends (DS) *Cooking Mama: World Kitchen (Wii) *Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop (DS) *Cooking Mama Let's Cook! (App) Comment here and perhaps we can work something out! -Ayy753771 Category:Blog posts